The Kurt and Blaine Body Swap Disaster
by jessica.ancelet1
Summary: This is a Klaine story. It's a little different than what i write usually so I really hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Kurt and Blaine Body Swap Diaster

Chapter 1

A/N: I did a poll because i wanted to know what type of Klaine story the glee fans would be more interested in. Come to find out, after explaining my concept behind it, this story got the most votes. So, as the author, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it for you guys. Let me know of any feedback. Ok, enough time wasted not writing the story, let's begin. Enjoy!

It was just a normal day in the life of a student at Dalton academy. School, sleep, eat, and, of course, Warbler rehersals. Sectionals were coming up and Kurt and the rest of the gang was really busy trying to perfect their numbers. Kurt, surprisingly, was the head warbler this year so the fate of the Warblers rested on his shoulders. So, just like any other day, Kurt forced himself out of bed, brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. This was the first bully free school year for Kurt. At his old school, he got picked on because of the simple fact that he was gay. Thank god Dalton Academy has a bully-free no harassment policy in place. So, for the first time in his life, Kurt felt safe and happy. When Kurt finished getting dressed, he left the house for school. "I am gonna be out late tonight, Dad. The Warblers have a late night practice tonight for sectionals," Kurt tells Burt as he rushed out the door. "Okay, Kurt. Call me when your on the way home, ok?" Burt replied. "I...I will dad, have a good day. I have to go now or ill be late, again," Kurt said, kinda panicked. "Okay bye, Kurt," Burt said with understanding, and worry, in his voice. With that, Kurt left and headed to Dalton Academy, where today was going to be the best day of his life, he just didnt know it yet.

While Kurt makes his way to school, let me tell you about another special character for this story. He is the one and only, handsome as ever, Blaine Devon Anderson. Now, like Kurt, Blaine was an "out of the closet" gay student. But Blaine was more into fashion. Want proof? Go check out his entire Elizabeth Taylor collection that hes got hidden in his room under his bed. Just don't tell anyone that I was the one who told you about that. I have been sworn to secrecy and if Blaine had found out that I told someone where it is, he would probably want to murder me. Anyway, Blaine goes to McKinley High, and he is part of the glee club, in which he is also one of the clubs leaders. However, he got picked on and shoved into lockers and slushied every single day after every class because of his sexuality. People were so cruel sometimes, and Blaine always wished that there was someway that he could get through to everyone that's hurting him and see what he can do to help. Until he finds the solution to the problem, Blaine will continue to have the worst days and the worst nights. Because of all the bullying, Blaine hasn't slept in weeks, his grades have slipped, and he hasnt been acting like himself. But he doesn't let anything bother him, he just endures it because no one wants to help and he has no other choice but to face this problem the only way he's been having to all along...alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry i havent written in awhile or anything. Life has kept me pretty busy for the most part. Here is chapter 2 of the story so sit back, relax and enjoy.

Chapter 2

Blaine walked into McKinley High school with his head held high but this was only the beginning of the day so there is no telling what could come out of it. Was he going to get shoved into the lockers? Was he going to have a day where he didnt get bullied? Only time would tell. But sure enough, here came Karofsky and Azimio ready to slushie Blaine and shove him into the lockers, like always. Blaine didnt get one slushie, he got 2. Then Karofsky shoved him so hard into the lockers, harder than usual, and said if he told anyone that they were doing this that he was going to personally kill him. Blaine sat there, terrified and frozen with fear without a clue as to what to do next? Should he go to the principal? Should he tell Mr. Schuester? No! For now, Blaine was going to let the issue handle itself and just go on about the day as if none of this ever happened.

Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Kurt was practicing with the Warblers for their sectionals competition next month. While he was at practice, he had a flashback of the reason he transferred to Dalton in the first place. Kurt, at his old school, got taunted and teased so bad for being the only out gay kid at that school. He dealt with it until he decided it was time to transfer to a school where bullying of any kind wasnt allowed. So his mom looked into different schools online, then came across Dalton Academy and saw there was a no bullying policy in place. "This is the school your going to be going to, son. Tution may be high but I know this is a place where my boy would be safe," Kurt's mom told him. The next day Kurt and his mom went to Dalton Academy to sign the paperwork. "Welcome to Dalton Academy. My name is Mr. Stonebridge. I am the principal here. What is your name?" the nice man behind the desk asked. "My name is Kurt," Kurt replied nervously. "I have a question. At my old school we didn't have any music programs. Is there a glee club here?" "There is the Warblers," Mr. Stonebridge replied joyously. "It is one of the top glee clubs in the state, as a matter of fact," he added. And thats when the journey all started and it only improved from there. Now let's get back to rehearal. The Warblers were practicing Bills Bills Bills, one of the numbers for sectionals. It was by far one of the hardest numbers Kurt has ever performed while he has been with the Warblers, but he was still having fun so it didn't really matter. All Kurt knew was he was safe and that was all he cared about


End file.
